1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer devices and, in particular, multi-function peripheral devices (MFPs) for which instruction sets, such as workflows or device configuration parameters, can be provided to the MFP device via either a network or a portable memory device such as USB memory stick.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-function peripheral devices are devices that can process documents in a number of different ways. Typically most MFPs include printing, scanning, copying and transmitting capabilities. Generally, one or more MFPs are associated with a computer network such that jobs can be transmitted to the MFP from computers associated with the network. In this way, documents can be printed or copied according to preselected parameters that are selected at the computer. Alternatively, MFPs also include a control panel that allows a user to configure the MFP at the MFP location itself. In this way, an MFP can be used to scan a document or transmit an electronic version of the document either by fax or email, to a desired destination.
As the functionality of MFPs has grown, preselected routines, often referred to as workflows, have been developed to process documents in a desired manner. More specifically, a workflow is the manner in which a particular type of document is to be processed and the workflow can be stored such that a user can recall the workflow at either the MFP control panel or on a computer in the network. Workflows can include parameter settings for the MFP, specific instructions as to how to process a particular document, e.g., printing parameters, scanning parameters, etc. and also delivery instructions for providing the documents to desired destinations. In more complex networks, where many multiple different workflows may be developed for processing many different types of documents, the workflows may be stored in a server or some sort of shared folder accessible to multiple computers and MFPs. Alternatively, the workflows can also be stored in memory associated with a selected MFP itself. However, the storage of workflows on shared servers or on MFPs can lead to several problems.
For example, if access to the shared folder or server where the workflow is stored is somehow interrupted, individuals cannot have their jobs processed by an MFP until the access interruption is corrected. Further, processing of some sensitive documents or the use of particular workflows may be restricted to selected individuals. Having the workflows on a shared server or on an MFP that is accessible to other people may result in the workflow being more accessible to unauthorized individuals.
With respect to storing the workflow in the memory of the MFP, over time, the memory may become full thereby limiting an individual user's ability to add additional instruction sets to the MFPs memory. The foregoing underscores that there is an ongoing need for a more flexible way of storing and providing instruction sets such as workflows, device configurations and the like to MFPs. To this end, there is a need for a mechanism for storing instruction sets for MFPs that can be independent of the operation of shared folders and servers and further are less compromised by memory restrictions within MFP itself.